


Din is a little... Distracted

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, din is looking respectfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & Din Djarin, Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Din is a little... Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time To Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This scene from chapter 1 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Time to Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529/chapters/68941560)" absolutely cracked me up! Poor Din, so distracted by Corin doing push ups, but can you blame him? ;)
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/m6r0QbhhGho)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
